Buscando el amor
by Rincita
Summary: Natsu y Lisanna han sido muy amigos desde niños. Pero ya en la adolescencia Lisanna confiesa sus sentimientos a Natsu, quien no esta interesado en mantener una relación. Hasta que un día conoce a cierta rubia que sin darse cuenta le roba el corazón...
1. Chapter 1

Era una tranquila mañana de verano cuando dos niños jugaban en casa de uno de estos.

Uno era un niño de 8 años de edad, de pelo rosado y alborotado y ojos afilados color verde oscuro. Iba vestido con una camisa de manga corta de color negro en la parte superior y dibujos de llamaradas en la inferior y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de color marrón. Iba calzando con unas chanclas rojas. También llevaba una bufanda blanca que no se la quitaba aunque hiciera un calor sofocante.

Y la otra persona que jugaba con él era una niña de su misma edad. De pelo blanco que le llegaba por encima de los hombros y ojos azules. Iba vestida con un vestido de flores turquesas y unas sandalias azules.

Estos dos pequeños son amigos desde la guardería y siempre jugaban juntos. Y en ese momento se encontraban jugando al juego de pillar, en donde le tocaba atrapar a la pelirosado.

-¡No escaparas! –gritó el pequeño persiguiendo a la peliblanca. La niña corrió lo más rápido que pudo en ese momento para que su amigo no la atrapara, cuando de repente escucho el grito de este y freno en seco. Cuando se dio la vuelta le vi con un raspón en la mejilla y con ganas de echarse a llorar.

-¡Natsu! –gritó la peliblanca. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí Lisanna, estoy bien. –dijo el pelirosado tratando de secarse en vano las lágrimas. Desde que se conocieron Natsu lloraba por cualquier cosa: como por ejemplo cuando se hacía daño, cuando veía a alguien triste o cuando se enfadaban con él.

-No llores... –dijo tiernamente la chica, tratando de consolar a su amigo. Entonces le vino una idea a su mente. Se arrodillo frente a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al pequeño Natsu. –Así se te pasará más rápido. ¿Ves?

-Gr-gracias Lisanna. –dijo el niño avergonzado por el beso de su amiga.

-Oye Natsu. –dijo la peliblanca mirándole. –Cuando seamos mayores, podría ser tu esposa. Así siempre te curaría cuando te lastimaras y siempre nos lo pasaríamos bien.

El chico se sonrojó con tal comentario, y miró hacia otro lado.

-H-hum. –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Pensando que era una de las típicas bromas de Lisanna. Pero ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, esperando que algún día pudieran cumplir esa promesa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los años hasta que por fin lograron terminar la educación secundaria. Y la relación entre Natsu y Lisanna avanzó bastante, aunque nunca dieron el siguiente paso. Aunque en el fondo la peliblanca si quería dar ese paso y poder cumplir la promesa que se hicieron en su niñez, y Natsu ya lo había olvidado. Llegó el verano y estos dos fueron con sus familias a pasar las vacaciones de navidad, donde se volvieron a ver.

-Hey Natsu –saludo la peliblanca cuando estuvo enfrente de su amigo. En estos años la chica se había desarrollado bastante. Su pelo había crecido hasta los hombros porque le gustaba de esa manera y su cuerpo ahora era la de una chica adolescente. En ese momento iba vestida con un jerseycolor violeta y unos pantalones negros. Calzaba con unas botas con un poco de tacón también negras. -¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-¡Hola Lisanna! –dijo Natsu sonriendo. El pequeño también había crecido bastante. Ahora era bastante alto y se había vuelto musculoso. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta roja además de unos pantalones mezclilla. Calzaba unas deportivas rojas y en su cuello aún conservaba su inseparable bufanda. –Muy bien gracias. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

-Mira y Elfman se encuentran bien. –dijo la chica sonriendo. –Gracias por venir.

-No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos. –habló el chico, pero lo que no sabía es que ese comentario hirió un poco en los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Sí, amigos… -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Natsu.

-¡No, nada! –dijo Lisanna volviendo a la realidad. Entonces la chica tomó la mano de su amigo y empezó a arrastrarle a los puestos que se encontraban frente a ellos–Muy bien, vamos a dar un paseo.

Ese día casualmente estaba lleno de gente caminando por las calles. La gente estaba bien abrigada mientras miraba en los escaparates de las tiendas o entraban en cafeterías para tomar algo para calentarse.

Los dos amigos estuvieron comiendo dulces calientes y viendo las tiendas por las que pasaban hasta que empezó a atardecer. Cansados de caminar llegaron a un parque que estaba decorado con una hermosa fuente. Lisanna creyendo que ese momento era el mejor momento para expresarle sus sentimientos a su amigo pelirosado, empezó a idear una manera de decírselo.

-Natsu, muchas gracias por el día de hoy. Me lo he pasado muy bien. –agradeció la peliblanca tratando de romper el hielo.

-No hay de qué. Además, yo también me lo he pasado en grande. –dijo Natsu sonriendo. -Por cierto, ¿has recibido alguna carta de admisión en alguna escuela superior?

-Pues si te digo la verdad, me han enviado bastantes. –dijo riendo la peliblanca. –Pero creó que aceptaré la de Sabertooth. Fuí un día para ver cómo eran las instalaciones y son excelentes. –explicó ante la mirada de su amigo. -¿Y a ti te han enviado alguna carta Natsu?

-¡Así es!-exclamó el chico sonriendo de forma en que mostrara toda su dentadura.- Después de esforzarme al máximo he logrado entrar en la escuela de Fairy Tail.

-¿En Fairy Tail? –Preguntó Lisanna emocionada, aunque en el fondo se sentía triste porque ya no irían a la misma escuela.- ¡Qué suerte, desde siempre has querido entrar allí y por fin vas a ir!

-Sí… -dijo felizmente el muchacho mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su nuca. Cuando en ese momento vio cómo su amiga volvía a perderse entre sus pensamientos como lo hizo unas horas antes. Así que no dudo en preguntarla. -¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto rara desde hace buen rato.

-No es nada. –dijo Lisanna, aunque Natsu se dio cuenta de que era mentira.

-Puedes contármelo Lis. Sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa. –dijo el pelirosado tratando de que su amiga le contara lo que le pasaba. Lisanna tragó saliva, preparándose para decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

-Natsu, ha habido otra razón por la que he traído hasta aquí. –empezó a decir. –Y ahora que tomaremos diferentes caminos creo que es lo más conveniente.

El chico se quedó extrañado por lo que decía su amiga de la infancia ya que no sabía de qué se podía tratar.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte lo que siento. Y ahora siento que voy a explotar sino te lo digo. Que tú… tú… ¡ME GUSTAS! –exclamó esto último completamente sonrojada y dejando a Natsu perplejo. –Y espero que sientas lo mismo. –dijo mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacía delante y cerrando los ojos en dirección al suelo, en señal de súplica. La chica estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que sintió como alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, y nada más abrir los ojos vio el hombro de su amigo pelirosado.

-Gracias Lisanna. Gracias por expresarme tus sentimientos. –susurró suavemente. –Pero no puedo corresponderte… -entonces dentro de Lisanna se rompió, haciendo que sus ojos lentamente se humedecieran.

-¿Y… y que pasará con la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños? –preguntó la peliblanca mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, mientras que Natsu se sentía confundido porque no recordaba que le prometió. -¿La promesa de casarnos cuando fuésemos mayores? –Entonces el chico recordó esa promesa infantil que siempre creyó como una de esas bromas de su amiga.

-Yo no puedo hacerte feliz Lis. Sé que hay alguien que te hará muy feliz, pero esa persona no soy yo. Entiéndeme por favor. –explicó el chico abrazando a la peliblanca. Estuvieron abrazados hasta que la chica se calmó un poco.

-De acuerdo… -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. -Pero seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no?

-¿Tú qué crees? Tú eres mi mejor amiga Lis, nos conocemos desde pequeños y seguiremos siendo amigos siempre. –dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Gracias Natsu. –sonrió tímidamente la peliblanca. Entonces de su bolsillo del pantalón empezó a vibrar su móvil. Lo tomó y contesto a la llamada. -¿Sí? –Calló para escuchar a la otra persona que estaba en el otro teléfono.- ¡Hola hermano! –Saludó con un tono feliz.- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero porque? –preguntó esto en voz alta, preocupando a Natsu.- Pero si aún no… -dijo Lisanna poniendo en puchero. –De acuerdo… -terminó colgando la llamada. –Lo siento Natsu, Elfman me ha llamado para que vaya volviendo a casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –propuso el pelirosa.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien. Recuerda que ya soy una niña grande. –dijo riendo la chica. Natsu dudó durante unos segundos y después asintió.

-Muy bien, si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme.

-No lo dudes. –dijo guiñándole un ojo. –Hasta la vista.

-Adiós. –se despidió Natsu alzando su mano a Lisanna, que se marchaba corriendo entre la multitud. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, la muchacha aun corriendo sintió como las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras pensaba:

-Muchas gracias por ser comprensivo conmigo, Natsu. Espero que encuentres a la persona que pueda ocupar tu corazón…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron 2 semanas hasta que llegó el primer día de escuela, y Natsu estaba vestido con el uniforme de su nueva escuela mientras caminaba hacia allí, hasta Fairy Tail. En donde empezaría un nuevo ciclo educativo. El uniforme estaba basado en una camisa blanca que se ataba a botones, unos pantalones granates oscuros tirando a negros y el calzado. Que en el caso del chico eran unas deportivas negras. Y como siempre, Natsu usaba su bufanda. En su mano llevaba el maletín que debía de llevar a clases.

Ese día los cerezos estaban en flor y los pétalos de estos flotaban con las suaves ráfagas del viento. Y el pelirosa con este paisaje miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Hasta que se paró en seco fijando su vista en alguien que se encontraba a unos metros de él.

Se trataba de una chica más o menos de su misma edad que al igual que él, llevaba el uniforme femenino de su misma escuela. Tenía el pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros con una parte de su cabello atado en lazo granate y ojos color café. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un jersey color arena por encima. Además de una falda granate oscuro, unos calcetines blancos y merceditas negras. Y en su mano también tenía el maletín obligatorio que había que llevar a la escuela.

La chica se encontraba mirando un árbol de cerezos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho, hasta que este piso una ramita y ella miró en su dirección, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Y sin darse cuenta, Natsu se había enamorado a primera vista de esa joven rubia…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

¡Hola! :3

Aquí un nuevo fanfic NALU. Sé que al principio parece Nali pero no ocurrirá. Va a ser Nalu sí o sí. *^*U

Para aclararos, no soy fan del Nali aunque me caiga bien Lisanna y veo tierno cuando ella y Natsu son pequeños. Pero para pareja sentimental con él… como que no. xDU

Si digo la verdad, el título del fanfic me costó porque no tenía la inspiración necesaria para un nombre. Pero por fin lo logré y estoy feliz. :B

Este fic contará de 3 capitulos en las que me inspiré en 3 canciones de vocaloid que forman parte de una saga. Cuando publique el último capítulo os diré en que canciones. n.n

También quiero deciros que ya tengo escrito mi epílogo de "¿Por qué no me llamas?" pero voy a esperar un día o dos hasta publicarlo. Asi que esperen con paciencia. ^^U

Y si digo la verdad, en mente tengo la idea de un crossover. o.o Se me ocurrió anoche mientras trataba de dormir y en poco tiempo ya tenía la idea pensada. xD También os cuento que tengo un fic que actualmente estoy trabajando, y será largo. :B Pero no lo empezaré a publicar hasta finales de Junio, principios de Julio. Asi que un poco de paciencia por favor.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Asi que hasta el próximo capítulo. :D

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que iniciaron el curso en la escuela de Fairy tail y en realidad, las clases eran un caos. Pero para Natsu era estar como en su casa.

En su aula estaban además de él, un pelo azabache que se desnudaba en un abrir de ojos, un pelinegro de piercings y que le gustaba comer metal, una pelirroja que se enfadaba si le quitabas su pastel de fresa, una peliazul que admiraba desde lejos al chico nudista, una chica peliazul que se la pasaba leyendo y sus dos amigos que se veía a kilómetros y una chica morena que traía un barril lleno de alcohol, además de otros compañeros. Pero además en esa clase además, se encontraba la chica que Natsu no apartaba sus ojos, la rubia que vio desde lejos en su primer día de clases.

-Hey, cerebro quemado. –llamó el azabache semidesnudo. Su nombre era Gray y siempre se insultaban y se metían en peleas entre ellos. –Si quieres acercarte a la rubia muévete y haz algo.

-Déjame don calzoncillos. –dijo de malhumor el pelirosa. –Ahora no tengo ganas de pelear contigo.

-Qué raro que no te apetezca pelearte, Salamander. –dijo el pelinegro llamado Gajeel.

-Es que lleva buen rato mirando a esa chica. –dijo Gray señalando a la rubia que se encontraba riendo al lado de lectora peliazul.

-¿Lucy? –preguntó Gajeel. – Es la mejor amiga de la enana.

-¿Lucy eh? –pensó Natsu felizmente al saber por fin el nombre de la chica.

-Parece que ni tampoco sabía su nombre, y eso que llevamos 2 meses de clases. –dijo Gray.

-Ya sabes cómo es, nunca se acuerda de los nombres si no llegan a ser platos de comida. –bromeó Gajeel haciendo que este y el azabache se rieran. Natsu cansado de escucharles se levantó de su asiento y camino fuera de la clase. Se apoyó en la pared cerca de una ventana que daba al patio del colegio. Se quedó allí mirando hacia el exterior, mientras pensaba una manera de acercarse a la chica. Cuando entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que por fin sonó la campana anunciando que ya era la hora del recreo. Natsu nada más escuchar el sonido, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y corrió hasta el aula de los de 2º año, en donde ya varios alumnos se encontraban saliendo de camino al patio. Pero allí dentro Natsu encontró a la persona que necesitaba. Era un chico alto de pelo naranja y usaba unas gafas de sol aunque era bastante innecesario en el aula. El nombre de este era Loki.

-Hola Natsu. –Saludó.-Estaba a punto de ir con…

-Necesito que me ayudes. –pidió el pelirosa un poco cansado de correr.

Loki llamó por teléfono a la chica con la que se iba a encontrar y le pidió disculpas porque no podía ir a su encuentro, pero la prometió que más tarde la invitaría a comer. Cuando finalizo la llamada miró a Natsu.

-Qué raro que hayas venido hasta aquí a pedirme ayuda.

-Necesita ayuda con una chica. –respondió Natsu.

-Vaya, parece que a Salamander le gusta alguien. Dime, ¿quién es la afortunada? –preguntó curioso el chico. El pelirosa le explicó que su nombre era Lucy y que estaba en su misma clase. También le dijo que quería acercarse a ella pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. –Has escogido a una chica muy difícil de seducir. Lo digo porque lo he intentado. –dijo mientras recordaba todas las veces que intento ligar con ella y siempre le mandaba a tomar viento fresco, o en un caso cansada de que estuviera todo el tiempo cortejándola, le mandó por los aires de una patada.

-¿No será que siempre tratas de ligar con todas las chicas guapas que te encuentras a tu paso?

-Bueno, no hablemos de eso y pongamos en marcha un plan con la que puedas conquistar su corazón.

-¿Así que me ayudarás? –gritó emocionado, haciendo que Loki asintiera mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Llegó la hora de salida y todos los alumnos volvían de regreso a sus casas. Excepto Natsu y Loki que se encontraron para hablar del plan que se le ocurrió hasta último.

-Muy bien Natsu, lo primero que debes de hacer es acercarte a ella. Habla con ella, preséntate, que sepa quién eres. –dijo Loki empujando suavemente a Natsu hasta la multitud. EL pelirosa le miró y este respondió con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa, haciendo que Natsu tragara saliva y se fuera en busca de la rubia.

Miró a su alrededor hasta que por fin la encontró y fue corriendo hacia ella, tratando de no chocar con nadie. Pero cuando estaba enfrente de esta alguien le puso la zancadilla, haciendo que cayera encima de la rubia.

-¡AH! –exclamaron los dos al caer al suelo.

-Ups, lo siento. –dijo la persona que puso el pie de por medio. Que era nada más ni nada menos que Gray, que curiosamente estaba vestido. Se encontraba junto a Gajeel que tras ver la caída se estaba riendo y la peliazul acosadora de Gray, Juvia. Ella se encontraba algo preocupada por Natsu pero en el fondo animaba a Gray con todo su corazón.

-Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó Natsu levantandose.

-No te preocupes. –dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y quitaba el polvo de su falda. Natsu se sonrojo levemente ya que por fin hablaba con ella cara a cara. La había escuchado hablar en clase, pero era la primera vez que se dirigía a él.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel. –se presentó a la rubia.

-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. –dijo con una sonrisa la joven, haciendo que el chico también sonriera.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de ese pequeño incidente entre Natsu y Lucy, estos empezaron a hablar muy de vez en cuando (para saludarse o para prestarse cosas) y con el tiempo empezaron a hablar más a menudo. Y tras dos semanas, el pelirosa fue a pedirle más consejos a Loki.

-¿Y nosotros que pintamos aquí? –preguntó un Gray semidesnudo acompañado de Gajeel. Los dos chicos habían sido arrastrados por Natsu hasta el aula de los alumnos del 2º año.

-No soy tan tonto como para no fijarme que a vosotros os gusta una chica. –dijo Natsu en tono de burla.

-¿Nosotros? Que va… –dijeron al unísono. Nada más decir eso, Natsu sacó de su bolsillo dos fotos. Uno de Juvia y otro de Levy, dejando a Gray y a Gajeel con un hilo de sangre en la nariz y algo sonrojados. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Natsu se estaba riendo por la reacción de estos, se limpiaron rápidamente la nariz y replicaron.

-Muy bien, Juvia me gusta… un poco. Por así decirlo…–dijo Gray aún algo colorado.

-La enana es especial… Y no me gusta que otros chicos se acerquen a ella… sobre todo si son Jet y Droy. –habló esta vez Gajeel recordando a los dos chicos que estaban a su alrededor como moscas enamoradas de ella.

-Pues vamos con Loki. –y entonces caminaron hasta el aula donde se encontraba el peli naranja. En ese momento no había nadie porque casi todos se encontraban o en el patio o por los pasillos.

-Llegas tarde, Natsu. –dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas. –Aunque ya me imagino porque.

-Me gustaría que también les ayudaras. Lo necesitan con mucha urgencia. –pidió el pelirosa.

-De acuerdo. Otra de las maneras para enamorar a las mujeres es regalándole algo que la pueda gustar: flores, dulces, algún que otro peluche…

-Espera un momento, -interrumpió Gajeel. -¿no parece demasiado repentino que una persona que no es más que tu amigo le vayas regalando cosas asi como si fueras su pareja?

-A Jerall le funcionó el regalarle dulces. –dijo Loki mientras recordaba la vez en que uno de sus compañeros de clase tomo ese consejo. Jerall era un peliazul conocido por su tatuaje en la cara y desde hace tiempo le atrajo la pelirroja llamada Erza que iba a la misma clase que Natsu y los otros. Así que un día compró un gran pastel de fresas y se lo regalo, haciendo que Jerall lograra un beso en la mejilla por parte de Erza.

-Por eso ese día tenía una gran caja de pastelería en clase. –pensaron Natsu, Gray y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

-En realidad no tiene que ser flores o peluches. Podéis regalarle algo que pueda gustarle. –explicó el pelinaranja. Los 3 chicos empezaron a pensar que podría gustarles a las chicas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Sonó el timbre y otro día más terminaron las clases hasta el lunes. Ese día Natsu, Gray y Gajeel irían a mirar por separado en las tiendas hasta encontrar algo perfecto.

-Yo sé más o menos donde buscar. –empezó Gajeel. –A la enana le gustan los libros, así que iré a una librería.

-A Juvia no sé qué podría gustarle, pero tengo claro que si se lo regalo yo rueda hasta por el suelo de felicidad. –dijo Gray. –Ahora el que tiene problemas es Salamander.

-No te preocupes, encontraré algo genial para Lucy. –dijo mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la nuca. Tras eso, tomaron caminos diferentes.

Natsu caminaba por la calle mientras miraba los escaparates que veía a su paso. Hasta que de paró en seco viendo enfrente de él a Lucy. La rubia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que se encontraba distraída viendo el escaparate de una tienda. Natsu se escondió detrás de una farola para esta no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Qué bonito cuarzo… pero no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarlo. –suspiró apenada la chica. Le dio un último vistazo al objeto que estaba mirando y siguió su camino. Natsu salió de su "escondite" y fue a mirar la tienda que la chica estuvo mirando hace unos segundos. Y vio lo que a ella le llamó la atención. Era un mineral con forma de corazón y con muchos colores, haciendo semejanza a un arcoíris. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el precio. Era bastante caro para ser algo tan pequeño.

El pelirosa sacó su cartera y vio que tenía la mitad del precio total. Suspiró y entró dentro de la tienda.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? –preguntó la dependienta de la tienda. Era una mujer alta de ojos ámbar y pelo rubio. Iba vestida con una camisa negra, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos de tacón.

-Me gustaría comprar ese cuarzo de arcoíris. –respondió Natsu. –Pero el problema que tengo es que no tengo todo el dinero suficiente.

-Lo siento joven. Si no tiene el dinero no se lo puedo vender.

-Por favor, haré lo que sea. Incluso trabajar el tiempo necesario para pagarlo. –dijo decidido el chico. La dependienta miró pensativa al muchacho hasta que después de un minuto sonrió.

-El sótano necesita un poco de limpieza… -empezó a decir, haciendo que el chico sonriera feliz de su éxito.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El lunes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que los jóvenes tuvieran que volver a clases después de un domingo de descanso.

-Hey chicos. –saludó Loki alzando la mano. Haciendo que Natsu, Gray y Gajeel le miraran. -¿Habéis encontrado algo?

-Yo le compré el libro de "El Principito" en versión especial –respondió Gajeel. –A la enana siempre le ha gustado este libro y seguro que esta versión no pasa desapercibida para ella.

-A Juvia le he comprado un peluche de delfín. –dijo esta vez el pelo azabache. –Que seguramente esto le guste más que los regalos que les daréis a Lucy y a Levy.

-Gray, tu ropa. –dijeron los otros chicos. Gray se miró a sí mismo y vio que solamente llevaba sus calzoncillos, calcetines y zapatos.

-¿OTRA VEZ? –exclamó Gray buscando su ropa por el suelo.

-¿Y tú que le has comprado a Lucy? –preguntó Loki.

-Es un secreto. –sonrió Natsu, dejándoles curiosos.

Tras encontrar la ropa del chico, estos entraron a su aula menos Loki que aún tenía que llegar a la suya.

-Hay que poner en marcha el plan. ¿Preparados? –preguntó Natsu, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de Gray y Gajeel.

La primera que entró en el aula fue Juvia, que venía ilusionada por ver una semana más a su amado Gray. Pero nunca se esperó que este se le acercara.

-¿Juvia? –llamó el pelo azabache.

-¿Sí, Gray-sama? –preguntó extrañada la peliazul. En ese momento, Gray le alzo un pequeño envoltorio decorado con burbujas, dejando a la chica completamente sonrojada. Juvia lo tomó y abrió el regalo con cuidado. Nada más ver el regalo se quedó boquiabierta.

-Espero… que guste… -dijo algo sonrojado el pelo azabache.

-¡KYA! ¡TE AMO GRAY-SAMA! –exclamó Juvia lanzándose hacia él mientras que este se puso a gritar mientras caía al suelo. Algunos de sus compañeros miraron extrañados mientras que Natsu y Gajeel se reían de él.

Estos dos no pudieron entregar sus regalos en ese momento porque casi todos estaban en clase ya sentados y casi empezaban las clases.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El siguiente en actuar era Gajeel. Caminaron hasta la biblioteca en donde estaba Levy leyendo tranquilamente. Natsu y Gray se quedaron en la entrada para poder ver lo que pasaría minuto a minuto. Mientras que Gajeel iba caminando con su regalo en la mano en dirección a la peliazul. Se situó detrás de ella y no se dio cuenta de él hasta que notó que le hacían sombra, haciendo que mirara hacia atrás para ver quién era el causante.

-¿Gajeel? –preguntó Levy extrañada. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ten. –dijo el pelinegro alzando su regalo tras unos segundos de silencio. Levy tomó su regalo envuelto en un papel de regalo naranja. Abrió el envoltorio y vio el libro de "El principito".

-Vaya, he estado buscando este libro durante semanas. –dijo ilusionada la chica. –Muchas gracias Gajeel.

-N-no ha sido nada... –dijo seriamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

De mientras afuera de la biblioteca Natsu y Gray aún miraban lo que pasaba.

-Uno menos. –dijo Gray. –Solo falta que le des el regalo a Lucy, cerebro chamuscado.

-Sí… Pero deja de llamarme cerebro chamuscado, ¿o es que quieres pelea, calzoncillo man? –preguntó Natsu chocando fuertemente la frente con la de Gray, en señal de enfado.

-¿¡Calzoncillo man!? ¡Retíralo ahora, pelo de niña! –exclamó esta vez el pelo azabache.

-¡Ni hablar ojos cerrados! –gritó el pelirosa, empezando una pelea entre ellos y logrando un castigo de quedarse durante una hora más en el colegio.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Maldito cerebro congelado... –insultaba Natsu caminando de regreso a casa tras la hora extra. –Por su culpa nos hemos tenido que quedar más tiempo y no le he podido dar el regalo a Lucy…

-¡Suélteme! –exclamó alguien desde un callejón. El pelirosa tras escucharlo fue a ver qué ocurría y nada más llegar vio a 3 chicos del colegio Twilight Ogre, gracias a que llevaban el uniforme reglamentario de esa escuela. Uno de ellos tenía fuertemente agarrado la muñeca de la persona que gritó. Que era nada más ni nada menos que Lucy.

-No te pongas así preciosa. –dijo uno de ellos que la miraba con lujuria. –Solo queremos pasarlo bien contigo. –la rubia trato de soltarse de la mano del chico pero fue en vano.

-¡Dejarme en paz! –volvió a gritar.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Natsu acercándose a ellos. Los de Twilight Ogre miraron fastidiados hacia el pelirosa.

-Oye, no te metas en nuestros asuntos. –dijo el que agarraba fuertemente la muñeca de Lucy.

-Ha dicho que la soltéis. –dijo Natsu empezándose a enfadar de verdad.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres? –dijo el tercero corriendo hacia el pelirosa para golpearle en toda la cara. Pero Natsu antes de que le diera, lo esquivó y le atestó un golpe en toda la mandíbula. Haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas. El primero soltó de golpe la mano de la chica haciendo que impactara contra el suelo y fue corriendo junto a su compañero a pegarle al estrometido por haber golpeado a uno de sus compañeros. Empezando una pelea 2 contra 1. Natsu esquivaba los golpes de vez en cuando le llegaban a dar mientras que atizaba a los de Twilight Ogre. Lucy miraba preocupada a su compañero de clase, que daba y recibía palizas. El pelirosa les dio un último golpe, logrando que cayeran al suelo. Suspiró agotado, con varios arañazos y moretones en la cara y en los brazos. La rubia se levantó de donde se encontraba y corrió hacia Natsu.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la chica. El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba.

-Sí, pero ahora vayámonos de aquí antes de que se despierten. –dijo. Entonces, Lucy ayudo al muchacho a apoyarse y le llevó hasta su casa.

Antes de que entrasen, la rubia le dijo que vivía sola y que no debía de preocuparse si sus padres podrían venir. La llevo al salón y le hizo sentarse en el sofá.

-Espera un momento aquí. –le dijo a Natsu mientras se levantaba y salía al pasillo. –Voy a buscar el botiquín.

Natsu esperando a que llegara, se quedó mirando la habitación. Enfrente tenía una pequeña televisión y una mesa de café y a un lado de la habitación una estantería repleta de libros.

-Ya he vuelto. –dijo entrando la chica con un pequeño maletín. Lucy lo dejó encima de la mesita y lo abrió, dejando ver que dentro de este había unas pinzas, tiritas, vendas, algodón, desinfectantes y pomadas. Aplicó desinfectante en un trozo de algodón y lo sujetó con unas pinzas. -No te muevas, te puede escocer un poco. –advirtió acercando al brazo del chico el algodón con el ungüento.

Natsu al sentir el tacto del desinfectante, apretó los dientes con fuerza y así estuvo hasta que la chica terminó de aplicárselo. Cuando terminó con el desinfectante, Lucy tomó las tiritas y empezó cubrir las heridas del pelirosa.

-Gracias… por ayudarme antes... -empezó a decir Lucy con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-No hay de qué. –dijo Natsu sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar un poco más a la chica. –Ah, antes de que se me olvide… -decía mientras tomaba su maletín y empezaba a buscar el regalo, dejando a la chica curiosa. –Toma, esto es para ti. –dijo alzándole una pequeña cajita envuelta en un lazo azul. Lucy tomó la caja y desató la cinta, y nada más abrirlo se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Pero… cómo…? –preguntó mientras sacaba de la caja una cadena con el cuarzo de arcoíris en forma de corazón que tanto quería.

-El otro día mientras caminaba por la calle te vi mirándolo. –respondió mientras sonreía.

-Pero te habrá costado dinero, déjame…-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Natsu.

-No te preocupes. Hice unos pequeños favores a la dependienta, pero nada importantes. Y además, es un regalo no hace falta que me devuelvas nada a cambio.

La rubia sintió como se aguaban sus ojos por tal detalle del muchacho, así que en ese momento, abrazó suavemente al pelirosa, dejándole completamente sonrojado.

-Muchas gracias Natsu… -le dijo al oído. Natsu se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, y cuando volvió a la realidad le devolvió el abrazo a la chica.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Hola a todos los lectores una vez más. w

Aquí bien habéis visto como Natsu ahora quiere conquistar a Lucy 3 ¿Creéis que lo logrará? *0*

He estado pensando seriamente sobre este fic y he decidido que voy a hacer otro capítulo más. Tenía pensado en publicar 3 capítulos en total, pero al final serán 4, que será más o menos la segunda parte de este capítulo. :B Para la segunda parte voy a meter algunas cosas que no he podido meter en este capítulo, asi que esperen unos días plis. ^^U

También he decidido que dentro de unos días tal vez empiece a publicar mi crossover. Que por si no lo han visto en mi perfil, se llamará _"_**_La búsqueda de la valiosa pluma_**_"_, y será un crossover entre **Tsubasa Chronicle** y **Fairy Tail** :3 Por ahora tengo escrito el primer capítulo y en este momento estoy escribiendo el segundo. Y por lo que llevo, serán capítulos bien largos. :B Asi que estén atentos porque pronto empezaré a publicar los capítulos. ;3

Y bueno, en cuanto terminé el capítulo del crossover empezaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo de este fic, así que de momento, hasta la próxima. n.n

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Dos semanas más tarde de que Natsu le entregó el cuarzo a Lucy, estos dos empezaron a caminar juntos a casa y alguna que otra vez iban a alguna cafetería a tomar algo además de para charlar, haciendo que el pelirosa se alegrara de estar con ella. Y además, en la hora del recreo empezaron a juntarse para hablar de asignaturas de clase o para que la rubia le ayudara con los deberes de matemáticas que siempre se le olvidaban a Natsu o simplemente para charlar de que tal lo que llevaban del día.

Pero un día, este fue a donde Loki para pedirle más consejos, pidiéndole disculpas a la chica por no poderle acompañar.

-Muy bien Natsu, estas a un paso más cerca de obtener el corazón de tu amada. –empezó a decir el pelinaranja tras haberle comentado el gran avance que había tenido gracias a su consejo. –El siguiente paso es que le cantes algo…

-¿CANTAR? –exclamó Natsu.

-¿Por qué no? A las chicas les gusta que le dediquen canciones. Y si las cantas tú mismo es un punto extra.

-Por Mavis… -dijo apoyando la mano en su frente. -¿No hay otra forma?

-También podrías traer un gran cartel al colegio en el que ponga "Te amo Lucy", subirte a la azotea y mostrarla mientras lo gritas a los 4 vientos…

-Creo que tomaré la primera opción. Aunque la que acabas de decir no está mal… -dijo Natsu pensando en las dos ideas. Desde esa misma tarde, el pelirosa estuvo aprendiendo a tocar una guitarra que tomo "prestado" de Gajeel (que más bien se la robo mientras que éste estaba afuera) y se quedó tocando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando sus dedos se llenaron de ampollas y quedaron entumecidas. A la mañana siguiente, tras haberse quedado dormido en medio de la clase y haber recibido una paliza por parte de Gajeel por arrebatarle su querida guitarra, volvió con Loki para hablar con él.

-¿Cómo llevas la canción? –preguntó.

-Tengo los dedos machacados. –respondió Natsu.

-Muy bien, cuando tengas la canción practicada lo que tienes que hacer es… -empezó a decir y se acercó al oído del chico para susurrarle el plan. Natsu asentía cada vez que decía lo que debía de hacer.

-Muy bien. –dijo. –Si no me queda más remedio…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Esa misma noche, Lucy se encontraba estudiando historia cuando de repente, escucho un golpe suave en la ventana.

-Habrá sido el viento. –pensaba mientras regresaba a su libro cuando en ese momento volvió a sonar el mismo sonido. Se levantó de donde estaba y abrió la ventana. Afuera vio a Natsu con una guitarra atada a su espalda. -¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí con esa guitarra?

-Tengo algo que mostrarte. –respondió el pelirosa.

-Entra. –le dijo. –No quiero que despiertes a mis vecinos.

El chico corrió hasta la puerta de la casa y espero a que su amiga le abriera la puerta. Cuando le abrió, Lucy le mando entrar y este obedeció. Llegaron a sala y ahí la chica le preguntó:

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

-Escucha esto. –empezó a decir mientras señalaba al sofá para que esta se pusiera cómoda. Cuando se sentó, el chico tomó la guitarra y afinó algunas cuerdas. Nada más hacerlo empezó a tocar unos acordes y poco después empezó a cantar.

_Atama no naka de kikoeru kimi no koe ga_ (Dentro de mí cabeza puedo oír tu voz.)

_Ima mo watashi no kokoro wo yusaburu_ (Incluso ahora, mi corazón está agitado.)

_Kioku no naka de kimi ha itsudemo_ (En mis recuerdos tú siempre apareces)

_Yasashiku hohoendeiruyo_ (Sonriendo suavemente.)

La rubia miraba boquiabierta a su amigo, preguntándose desde cuando sabía cantar.

_Ano hi kaeru tochuu kimi to futari _(Un día nosotros fuimos a casa juntos.)

_warainagara te wo tsunaide _(Sonriendo mientras nos sujetábamos de la mano)

_Zutto zutto konna toki ga tsuzuku to omotteitanoni _(Sentí que eso debía ser así por siempre, por siempre)

_Kimi ga saigo ni itta kotoba (ima made arigatou) ga _(Tus últimas palabras "Muchas gracias por todo")

_Zutto nariyamanainda _(Hacen eco todo el tiempo.)

Natsu se sentía algo nervioso por haber escogido esta canción para tocarla y cantarla al mismo tiempo.

_Aitakute aitakute koe ni naranai koe de _("Quiero verte, quiero verte" dice la voz que se encuentra no tan lejos de aquí)

_Kimi no namae wo yobitsuzukeru _(Repitiendo tu nombre una y otra vez)

_Kanashikute kurushikute _(Tal pena y dolor)

_Hitori no yoru ga kowai kara _(que siento en esta solitaria noche me asusta.)

_Yozora mieagete _(Por esa razón miro al cielo estrellado)

_Kimi wo sagashiteru… _(Para buscarte…)

El chico terminó de tocar y miro a la chica esperando a que le dijera que le había parecido.

-Guau… -dijo Lucy impresionada. –Que buena canción… ¿desde cuándo cantas?

-No me gusta mucho si digo la verdad. –dijo Natsu algo avergonzado.

-Pues tendrías que hacerlo más porque cantar muy bien. –halagó la chica.

-Gracias. –sonrió el chico. –Pero no he venido solo para cantar esta canción.

-¿Eh? –preguntó extrañada.

-Desde hace tiempo quise decirte que… ¡Me gustas! –exclamó esto último mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba. –Y si yo no te gusto lo entenderé, pero espero esto no cambie nuestra amistad en absoluto. –dijo inclinando su cabeza. La chica se le quedo mirando fijamente durante unos pocos minutos mientras que Natsu se quedó quiero en ese tiempo que estuvo Lucy mirándole. Hasta que la rubia se levantó y camino hacia el pelirosa. Cuando estuvo delante de él le abrazó, dejándole extrañado al chico.

-Natsu, tú también me gustas. Desde que te vi por primera vez siempre me gustaste, y cuando me ayudaste cuando pasó lo de Twilight Ogre, supe que me gustabas de verdad. –confesó, haciendo que el chico sonriera y la abrazara con fuerza. -¿Eso significa que nosotros estamos…? –susurró poco después, cerca del oído de este.

-Creo que sí. –dijo aun abrazándola. -¿Tú quieres?

-Claro. –asintió. Estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos hasta que Natsu se apartó.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir antes de que mis padres se preocupen.-se disculpó el pelirosa.

-No te preocupes. –dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello. –Nos vemos mañana.

-Vendré a buscarte a y media. –contestó Natsu. Antes de que se alejara por la puerta, Lucy le tomo de la mano y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla dejando a los dos jóvenes completamente sonrojados.

-Hasta mañana. –se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas coloradas.

-Hasta mañana. –dijo Natsu alzando la mano mientras sonreía.

Nada más cerrar la puerta Natsu corrió felizmente hasta su casa, mientras que Lucy se fue hasta su habitación y se lanzó hasta su cama y se tumbó boca arriba. Procesando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu se despertó pronto. Se puso el uniforme, desayuno y se fue hasta la casa de Lucy. Cuando llegó, se encontró a la chica en la puerta.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó el pelirosa mientras que ella se acercaba a él.

-Buenos días. –dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que este le devolviera otra. -¿Has dormido bien?

-Mejor que nunca. –respondió mientras empezaba a caminar con ella de camino a la escuela. -¿Tú que tal?

-Muy bien. –asintió. Después de esto siguieron caminando en silencio mientras que Natsu miraba de reojo la mano de la chica. De vez en cuando la acercaba pero por temor la alejaba y al poco tiempo volvía a hacer lo mismo, hasta que de repente noto algo cálido en su mano, que pertenecía a la mano que desde hace rato quería sujetar.

-Ah, lo siento. –habló Lucy con las mejillas sonrojadas. La chica empezó a soltarse del chico cuando en ese momento este le volvió a tomar de la mano.

-No te preocupes. –dijo mientras le apretaba suavemente su mano, haciendo que ella sonriera aún con las mejillas coloradas.

Caminaron con las manos tomadas durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la escuela. Lucy quería quitar la mano cuando entraron en el recinto, pero aún así Natsu no la soltó hasta entrar a su aula, que muy a duras penas, el pelirosa tuvo que soltar su mano y caminaron por caminos diferentes para hablar con sus amigos.

-Vaya vaya. –dijo Gray desde su asiento. –Parece que por fin te echaste novia, cerebro chamuscado.

-Cállate, que tú aún sigues sin dar tu movimiento con ella. –dijo. El pelo azabache ya sabía a quién se refería.

-Yo haré lo que quiera y cuando quiera. –contestó simplemente.

-Muy bien. Pero no llores cuando Lyon te la quite.

-¿Lyon? –dijo mientras le salía una vena recordando al chico de pelo blanco que conocía desde pequeño y que al igual que él, también estaba interesada en la peliazul.

-Sí. He escuchado que piensa declararse. –dijo el pelirosa para tomarle el pelo.

-Ya se va a enterar luego ese idiota… -murmuraba para sí mismo Gray, haciendo que Natsu sonriera tras haber logrado hacerle enfadar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron varias horas desde que terminaron las clases de ese día y esa tarde Natsu y Lucy caminaban a la casa de esta para hacer juntos los deberes.

-Gildarts se ha pasado un poco poniéndonos muchos deberes. –dijo Natsu entre risas.

-No es para tanto. –reía la rubia junto a él. –Ya hemos llegado. –decía mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa y entraban dentro. Fueron hasta el salón en donde estuvieron durante más de 2 horas haciendo tareas. Hasta que cansado de todo, el chico echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

-Luceee… tengo hambre… -dijo mientras que en ese momento escuchaba su estómago rugir.

-Ya casi he terminado… -decía apuntando el resultado de una pregunta en su cuaderno hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. –Espera, ¿Luce?

-Sí. –contestó Natsu con una sonrisa. –Se me ocurrió ese apodo para ti.

-De acuerdo… solo porque eres tú. –dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Entonces se levantó de su sitio y camino hacia la cocina y tras unos minutos llegó con una bandeja con una tetera llena de té, unas tazas y un plato lleno de galletas. Estuvieron comiendo mientras charlaban tranquilamente, hasta que Natsu sacó un tema en particular.

-Oye, dentro de unos días va a haber una feria cerca de aquí y me gustaría que fuéramos juntos. –comentó el pelirosa.

-¿Acaso me estas invitando a una cita? –preguntó de una forma coqueta, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y al final Lucy terminara riendo por su reacción. –Me encantaría. –respondió con una sonrisa tras terminar de reírse. Natsu tras escuchar esto también sonrió.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras en otro lugar, una chica peliblanca se encontraba hablando por teléfono con una de sus compañeras de clase.

-Gracias por darme los deberes, Yukino. –agradeció con una sonrisa. -¿Eh? ¿Una feria? –preguntó. –Claro que me gustaría ir con vosotras. Bien, hasta mañana. –se despidió y tras esto colgó su teléfono. Dejó su móvil en su mesa de estudio y se acercó a su mesita de noche, en donde había un marco de fotos en el que aparecía ella junto a su pelirosado amigo de la infancia.

-¿Cómo te irá en Fairy Tail, Natsu?- pensó en voz alto mientras tomaba el marco entre sus manos y miraba de cerca la foto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Holaaa :3 Perdonar que este no sea un capítulo largo. Pero era lo que faltaba del capítulo anterior.

Lo hice porque como la primera parte era larga pues para no extenderla más. ^^U Pero intentaré hacer más largo el siguiente capítulo. Que además, será el último de este fic. .

Siento que no sea más largo, pero no se preocupen el próximo trataré que sea más largo.

La canción que canta Natsu en la guitarra se llama "Dear" de Vocaloid. Pero me lo he imaginado en versión Shounen-T. Que canta muy sexy(?) ok, no xDU pero admito que canta muy bien. eueU

También, el crossover que estoy escribiendo de Tsubasa Chronicle y Fairy Tail está en proceso del 3º capítulo, y seguramente mañana por la noche empezaré a publicarlo (en hora española poco antes de que inicie el nuevo capítulo de FT en Japón, ya que mi se quedará hasta tarde para verlo online :B), pero eso ya se verá. El crossover seguramente lo publicaré cada 3 días, una semana como máximo para que me dé tiempo para escribir más y de paso no estar preocupada con mis estudios.

Y esto ya no tiene nada que ver con los fics pero es que me emociono :B y es que dentro de 2 días iré a una convención con mis amigas (si, ellas como yo son otakus) e iré cosplayeada de Haruhi Suzumiya. 3 Asi que estoy bien feliz por eso Xdu

Y ya, esto es todo por hoy hasta la próxima publicación en la que repito. Será el último capítulo de "Buscando el amor", así que espérenlo.

Nos vemos y…

Bye~

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Aquí dejo las repuestas a los comentarios que he recibido en este fic, muchas gracias a todos. 3

.

**-FairyGirlTail**: Claro n.n Espero que te esté gustando 3

**-Gabe Logan: **Más bien gracias a ti por leer el fic. ^^ Y concuerdo contigo, tras probar con Asuka, Natsu y Lucy ya están preparados para ser padres. :B

**KotomiTan09: **Ya vi tu comentario en mi otro fic. ^^ A mí también me agrada Lisanna y siento que a veces me paso con ella (sino mira como la trate en el primer capítulo(?)) y yo también la veo como una amiga para Natsu y no como pareja. X3 Ahora sobre tu segundo comentario… Seh, Gray y Gajeel todo tsunderes tras ver unas fotos de Juvia y Levy. xD Y sí, ojala hubiera un Natsu para todas que nos salvaran de todo mal. Y si estuviera en mi clase ni me importaría ir 3 XD Sobre el crossover mañana por la noche (madrugada del sábado aquí en España) lo subiré sin falta. Y bueno, ya me dirás que te parece, espero(?) :3U

**Kurosagi: **Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que también te agrade este nuevo capítulo. :3

**Yoko: **Muchas gracias. n.n Dentro de poco subiré un nuevo fic (más bien crossover) asi que estate atent porque tendrá aventuras, algo de romance, un poquito de sangre y… plumas(?) xDU

**Elvimar: **Muchas gracias. ^^

**Aome Higurashi: **Muchas gracias. :3 Y claro aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado. n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron los días y llegó el fin de semana, y con ello, la feria que tanto mencionaba Natsu.

El pelirosa había quedado con Lucy a las 12 del mediodía en la entrada del recinto, así que se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y fue ducharse y a ponerse ropa limpia. Se vistió con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja oscura por encima, unos pantalones negros, unas deportivas rojas y en su cuello tenía enrollada su imprescindible bufanda.

Desayuno despacio y tranquilamente (cosa extraña para él tanto como a su padre Igneel) y cuando terminó se marchó hacia el lugar de encuentro.

Después de unos minutos llegó a la entrada de la feria y se quedó esperando la llegada de su querida rubia.

-¡Natsu! –escuchó desde lo lejos. Miró y delante de él vio a Lucy, que iba vestida con una camisa blanca con flores azules y verdes, sin mangas y que estaba atado al cuello, unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta los tobillos de color azul claro y unos zapatos de tacón también blancos. En su cuello también llevaba el colgante del cuarzo que le regalo este.

-¡Luce! ¡Guau, estas guapísima! –exclamó sorprendido pero encantado de su presencia. La rubia sonrió con el comentario de este.

-Gracias Natsu, tú también estas muy guapo. –comentó ella, haciendo sonrojar levemente al pelirosa. El chico dio dos pasos hacia la entrada y se giró hacia Lucy, extendiendo su mano delante de esta.

-Entremos. –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. La rubia le devolvió el gesto y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-¡Sí! –contestó sonrojada.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La peliblanca se preparaba en silencio para ir a la feria con sus amigas. Se vistió con una camisa de tirantes de color amarillo, una falda corta de color negro y calzaba unas sandalias blancas. Se pelo el pelo y tomo su bolso. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y había quedado con sus amigas a las 3 y media. Suspiró y volvió a mirar el marco de fotos.

-Natsu… -susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica. Estuvo mirando durante unos segundos la foto hasta que volvió a la realidad y se dispuso a terminar de prepararse. Cuando acabo, caminó hasta la puerta y se marchó de camino a la feria.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La pareja se montó en muchas atracciones y jugaron en muchas tómbolas que instalaron dentro del recinto. Los dos se lo estaban pasando fenomenal, y con la presencia del otro se sentían cómodos.

Y así estuvieron hasta las 3 de la tarde. Que fue el único rato que se detuvieron a descansar para comer algo, ya que después de montar desde los autos de choque hasta una montaña rusa les había dejado exhaustos.

-Voy a por algo de comida. –dijo Natsu cerca de un banco. –Tú espérame aquí, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. –contestó ella. Entonces el pelirosa se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla, haciendo que esta sonriera y se sonrojara. Tras esto Natsu se alejó y fue hasta uno de los puestos de comida más cercano, en donde vendían muchos comestibles: patatas, churros, etc.

Natsu compró la comida con un par de refrescos y se dispuso a volver con su pareja, hasta que escuchó a alguien detrás de él.

-¿Natsu?

Entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga de la infancia. Aquella chica de pelo blanco y corto de mirada azulada. Los dos se encontraban sorprendidos de verse.

-¿Liss? –preguntó. Entonces la peliblanca corrió y le abrazó con fuerza al pelirosa, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y con él la comida que había comprado.

-¡Natsu! ¡Te he echado de menos! –exclamó feliz Lissana. -¿Qué tal en Fairy Tail? ¿Tienes muchos amigos?

-Tranquila Lissana. –le dijo tratando de calmarla. –Yo también te he echado de menos.

-¿Y qué haces tú por aquí? –preguntó curiosa la chica.

-He venido con alguien. –respondió un poco sonrojado, haciendo que Lisanna sonriera.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó. -¿Con quién?

-Pues… -empezó a decir hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien.

-¿Natsu? –preguntaron a sus espaldas. El chico giró su mirada mientras que la peliblanca inclino su cabeza para ver mejor. Delante de ellos se encontraba Lucy, que miraba sorprendida ya que no se esperaba que estuviera con otra.

-¡Luce! –exclamó feliz mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Luce? –dijo en voz baja la peliblanca.

-¡Ven, quiero presentarte a una amiga! –dijo el pelirosado mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja.

-Esto… -habló Lucy dudosa.

-Vamos. –decía el chico arrastrándola delante de su amiga. –Lissana, te presento a Lucy. Luce, te presentó a Lissana. Ella es mi amiga de la infancia.

-Mucho gusto. –saludó la rubia tímidamente.

-Igualmente. –dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa. -¿De qué os conocéis Natsu y tú?

-Vamos a la misma clase en Fairy Tail. –contestó el chico por ella.

-Ya veo, yo voy a Saberthooth. –dijo la peliblanca aun sonriendo. Estuvieron hablando de varias cosas, aunque la que estaba más callada fue Lucy. Ya que podía ver perfectamente que la amiga de Natsu estaba interesada en él y eso la daba un poco de celos.

-Bueno, no hemos podido comer nada Lucy. –comentó el pelirosa después de estar un rato conversando con la peliblanco. –Asi que iré a por unas bebidas para todos. Ahora vuelvo. –dijo antes de besarle la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara una vez más y Lissana que observaba la escena se sorprendiera de tal acto. Tras esto el chico se alejó una vez más para comprar las bebidas.

-Y bueno, ya que estamos solas… -empezó a decir la peliblanca mirando al cielo. -¿Cuál es la relación entre Natsu y tú?

-Pues… es mi novio y…

-¿Solo estas con él por pena o algo así? –preguntó una vez más Lissana sin dejar terminarla.

-¡No! ¿Por qué crees que…? –empezó a responder, pero una vez más la interrumpió.

-Porqué le conozco desde pequeños, y no quiero verle sufrir por nada del mundo. –contestó. La rubia se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo mientras que la peliblanca la miraba fijamente.

-Yo nunca… le haría daño. –empezó a decir Lucy alzando la mirada a Lissana. –Y yo cumplo mis promesas. Si digo la verdad, desde pequeña no he tenido muchos amigos de verdad, solo me querían por el dinero de mi familia. Pero cuando conocí a Natsu, él me demostró que era diferente. Él no me quería por el dinero, me quería por ser como soy. –Entonces calló durante unos segundos para tragar saliva.- Una vez le pregunté si había oído hablar de los Heartfilias, él me dijo que los conocía por los ferrocarriles que fundaron mis padres años atrás. Le conté sobre que eran mis padres los fundadores de estos, además de lo mismo que te conté, que a la gente solo le interesaba el dinero familiar. Natsu me dijo que le daba igual él dinero, solo le importaba mi bienestar. También me dijo que no caería tan bajo de interesarse por el dinero, y le creo.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Lissana después de unos segundos de silencio. –Perdona por haberte metido tanta presión con esto.

-Tranquila.

-Me alegra… de que Natsu haya encontrado a alguien...-dijo con una sonrisa apenada. Lucy entendió que si tenía sentimientos por el pelirosa.

-Cuidaré mucho de él. Te lo prometo. –contestó la rubia.

-Gracias. –agradeció la peliblanca. Entonces tomó su móvil y exclamó cuando vio la hora. -¡AH! ¡Llego tarde!

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento, pero he quedado con unas amigas así que me tengo que marchar. Un placer haberte conocido Lucy. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Y dale saludos a Natsu de mi parte.

-De acuerdo. Adiós. –se despidió la rubia. La peliblanca empezó a correr por la feria en busca de sus amigas cuando de repente se chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo que caían al suelo de espaldas.

-Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó Lissana. Entonces miró a la persona con la que se había chocado. Era un chico más o menos de su edad. Era alto, rubio y de ojos azules oscuro, además de un corte en su ceja izquierda. Vestía con una camisa azul y negra, unos pantalones negros y deportivas azules y blancas.

-No te preocupes. –dijo el chico levantándose del suelo y alzándole la mano a la peliblanca para levantarse. Esta la aceptó y con su ayuda se levantó del suelo. –Soy Sting.

-Yo Lissana. –se presentó ella con una sonrisa. Él también le devolvió el gesto y sin darse cuenta, se sintieron atraídos entre sí. Así que Lissana envió a sus amigas un mensaje de que tal vez no llegaría con ellas a tiempo. Y con esto se marchó con el rubio para charlar y conocerse mejor.

De vuelta con la pareja, Natsu ya había vuelto con las bebidas y cuando llegó y no vio a su amiga de la infancia le preguntó a Lucy:

-¿Y Lissana?

-Tenía que irse. –contestó ella mientras que el pelirosa le entregaba la bebida y poco después se sentaba a su lado.

-Qué pena, me gustaría haber hablado un poco más con ella. Pero da igual, en otro momento lo haré. –dijo sonriéndole a la chica. Bebieron los refrescos y poco después caminaron una vez más por la feria para montarse en más atracciones.

-¿En dónde podríamos montar? –se preguntó Natsu. Entonces miró a Lucy, que estaba distraída mirando una noria que estaba a unos metros de donde estaban. –Muy bien, montemos ahí. –dijo tomando de la mano a la chica y arrastrándola a la cola de la noria.

-Pero… -empezó a decir ella.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Esperaron unos minutos en la fila hasta que por fin llegó el turno de estos. Se sentaron juntos en su respectiva cabina y esperaron a que la atracción empezara a funcionar. Y al de unos pocos minutos, la noria empezó a girar. La chica tembló un poco porque tenía un poco de miedo a las alturas, pero Natsu le apretó suavemente la mano para que supiera que no estaba ahí sola y que estaría con ella. Lucy miró al pelirosado un poco sonrojada mientras que éste le sonreía.

Estuvieron callados durante unos pocos minutos mientras veían como se alzaban y les permitía ver la ciudad. Lucy miraba asombrada toda la ciudad y Natsu observaba a la rubia aún sonriente. Entonces le apretó un poco más la mano, haciendo que la chica se girara para verle.

-Te quiero… -dijo con ternura y en voz baja.

-Yo también. –contestó Lucy de la misma forma. Lentamente empezaron a acercar sus rostros y al muy poco tiempo se besaron en los labios. Era el primer beso que se daban de esta forma, ya que únicamente se habían besado en la mejilla.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire, pero si hubieran podido habrían estado así durante mucho más tiempo. Después de ese beso, los dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Vine a Fairy Tail porque deseaba entrar en esa escuela. –pensaba el chico. –Pero al final encontré algo más…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

CHAN CHAAAN :B

Y aquí el último capítulo de "**Buscando el amor**". Agradezco mucho a la gente que ha leído este fic. ;w;U Si digo la verdad, este fic me inspiré por 3 canciones de Vocaloid, pero al final les di mi propio estilo y cambiaron drásticamente en todo. xD Pero bueno, las songs en las que me inspiré fueron "**Nakimushi Kareshi**" de _Miku Hatsune_ y _Len Kagamine_, "**Suki Kirai**" de _Rin_ y _Len Kagamine_ y "**Hajimari no sayonara**" de _Miku Hatsune_.

Con el tema de otros fics, actualmente estoy escribiendo mi crossover "**La búsqueda de la valiosa pluma**". Ya he publicado 2 capítulos y casi he terminado el 4º. Pero iré subiendo un nuevo capi cada semana para que tenga más tiempo para escribir y hacer cosas escolares y fandubs que debo (seh, hago fandubs desde hace años y tal x3U).

Os dejo por si acaso el enlace del crossover para que leaís.

s / 10299499 /1/ La-búsqueda-de-la-valiosa-pluma (teneis que juntarlo y tal)

Y por si tienen curiosidad, mi canal x3U

/user/ Rincita

También quiero avisar que además de mi crossover y el fic de FT que tengo pensando, se me ha ocurrido escribir un fic de FT basado en un libro que me encanta. Pero eso ya se verá con el tiempo ya que actualmente con la escuela y cerca de los exámenes finales pues me quita bastante tiempo. X3U

Y antes de despedirme de todos ustedes y dar por finalizado este fic, os doy las gracias una vez más por los comentarios que me habéis dejado tanto aquí como en mis otros fics. Trataré de seguir mejorando para no defraudaros.

Y creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir eueU Así que muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en mi crossover de Tsubasa Chronicle y Fairy Tail.

Bye~

P.D. En unos días haré otra publicación con los comentarios que me hayáis dejado y os responderé con mucho gusto. n.n


End file.
